Battery packs generate heat during usage. To prevent degradation of the battery packs, the battery packs should be cooled.
The inventors herein have recognized that heat exchangers disposed in battery cell assemblies should be utilized to cool the battery cell assemblies. Further, the inventors herein have recognized that a flexible cooling manifold configured to supply fluid to the heat exchangers should be utilized to effectively couple to the heat exchangers.